


Mouse! (Ereri One-shot)

by Sei_Talmente_Bella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mouse!, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei_Talmente_Bella/pseuds/Sei_Talmente_Bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Levi is holed up by a mouse in his room and Eren is the only other person at HQ? Will he save Levi and get a kiss or will he fail and be punished? </p><p>((Also posted on Fanfiction , net))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lift the rag from the floor and sit back on my heels to admire my work. I could faintly see my messy brown mop of hair and sea green eyes so I figured it was a good enough job for the time being. "Finally." I muttered to myself, pushing up from the floor, bucket and rag in hand. I had just only finished cleaning the kitchen floor, the last thing on my list for the day luckily. I smiled to myself and began walking towards the supply closet to put the equipment away. "A-au-ahhhh!" I jumped in my skin, I heard the scream of a deep voiced man. The sound was coming from the direction of the only other person in HQ right now, Levi. I set the bucket down and dropped the rag before bolting off down the hall towards his room.  
I halted at his door panting softly before sounding three swift knocks against the wood separating us. "C-come in." His voice called out to me in a failed attempt to sound calm. I took the invitation and burst in through the door. What I saw shocked me, I was horrified. Levi was standing on top of his desk looking straight at me with a failed dead pan look. I closed the door behind me and tried to find something to say before I blurted out, "W-what's wrong Levi Heichou?!" I sounded nervous. Admittedly I have liked the short man for quiet some time now but now was not the time to let that make me nervous. Levi cleared his throat then looked at the ground as if contemplating weather or not he should get down. "Eren. There's a mouse in my room. You'll find it and kill it, if you don't I will have to punish you." He said. I shivered at his words due to my own perverted mind, I know he would never even think of me in that way but I couldn't help it.   
"Yes sir!" I said snapping away from my thoughts and giving him the salute I should have when I entered his room. I stared at him, now crouched on his desk, only a second longer before dropping my salute. "Where did you see it?" I asked aloud as I got down on my knees for a better look. While I did mean to get a better look under his desk and bed I had to admit that there was the added view of his ass. I felt my cheeks glow softly with embarrassment and I adverted my eyes before he could notice. He made a scoffed then pointed to his bed. "I was reading at my desk and I saw it crawl under the bed. I haven't seen that filthy little shit since." He said saving a rather harsh tone to describe the rodent. I looked under the bed, it was actually just as clean as the uncovered floor. As I inspected the area underneath I noticed a small hole in the wall which I assumed to be where the mouse came from. I took one of the rags I had on my cleaning belt before sticking my torso under the bed. It was a rather uncomfortable position considering how high up my ass felt. Once again dirty thoughts crossed my mind, this time though, I let myself enjoy them while he couldn't see my burning face. I took the moist rag and worked to stuff it in the hole as a temporary patch. "Oi brat, what are you so fascinated with down there?" Levi said with a characteristically impatient tone. I sighed softly, satisfied with the patchwork, then pulled myself back out. I looked back at him "I was just make a temporary plug for the mouse hole sir." I said with a small smile to reassure him.  
His eyes widened a considerable amount for the short man. "There's a mouse hole under my bed?" He said his voice sounding as if he were facing an over whelming force of titans. I nodded "Yes sir. Don't worry though, I can patch it up when they get back with the supplies." I assured him with a smile. He frowned, rubbing his chin slightly. "I will be staying in your room for the time being then. Find that vile creature though before we leave." He stated. I could feel my mouth slightly agape at the thought of "humanity's strongest" bunking with me, "humanity's last hope". I nodded at Levi then looked around the room quickly. It was quiet even for me who could here a pen drop next door if I listened hard enough. I stayed still a moment more hoping to hear it but had no such luck. "Brat, what are you doing?" Levi snapped at me knocking a few papers off his desk by accident. By instinct I immediately moved and grabbed them for him. "Listening." I stated, feeling a little worn out from the extra task of helping Levi added to have already cleaning the kitchen and my room. It's not that I have a problem with helping him out it's just a little tiring is all. He clicked his tongue "And...?" He dragged. I sighed softly, not wanting to face the punishments of not finding the rodent, I shook my head quickly. "Sorry sir, I will find it though. Want me to take you to my room?" I said trying to hold a respectful demeanor but not act out of character.  
He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Yes, don't continue though. I refuse to sleep in the same bed with someone who touched a mouse that same day." I nodded at Levi and pushed myself up from the ground with ease. I quickly dusted off my white pants for any dust that survived Levi's intense cleaning and ended up on me. I looked back up at Levi "Need help?" I offered, noticing Levi look at the floor cautiously. He clicked his tongue before he motioned for me to turn around in front of him. Obediently I followed his order and faced the wall. He grabbed my shoulder and put one leg out for me to hold. I was a surprised to be honest but took his right thigh then his other. My heart was racing by now and I just wanted to hide my face forever. Though he wasn't hard I could feel the slight bulge in his pants do to the necessary tightness of them. Admittedly I was slightly turned on, due mostly to my 15 year old hormones. "Tighten your legs for a second sir." I said, waiting to open the door until he did so. He did tighten them a considerable bit, almost to the point where it was harder to breathe. I swung the door open and walked through far enough to be sure not to hit Levi while turning around, then closed the door behind me before gripping his leg's again. "Is your room clean at least?" Levi asked, letting his legs loosen in my grip.

"Yeah of course! I just cleaned it today after all sir!" I said with the hopes of maybe being able to impress Levi a little. He only 'hmm'd' in response as I began to draw close to my room just a few doors down. Why am I still carrying him? Eh whatever. We arrived at my room and I allowed Levi to get off and stand on his own again before opening the door. The room looked pretty good, obviously not as good as Levi's room but as far as my cleaning goes it was a step up. I decided to put a little more effort in this morning since I didn't have much else to do. "Since you did not find the rodent you will be punished Jaeger, so keep that in mind." He said looking at me with what seemed to be the smallest most mischievous smirk I had ever seen. He looked at the clock and clicked his tongue. "It's about dinner time so I guess we should go make something." He said before opening his mouth to add more. I didn't know why but the urge to kiss him right now was burning wildly in my stomach, the only thing keeping me from doing so was the thought of rejection. I will confess to him though, while the others are gone is definitely the perfect time... I just won- "Oi brat, are you even listening?" Levi snapped bringing me out of my daze. I frowned, already in trouble and I can't even pay attention, good job Eren. "What are you so busy thinking about that you can't pay attention to me?" My heart gave one last wild beat before stopping momentarily in my chest. What do I tell him? I mean now's not an ideal time to confess my undying love for him. "I- uh- uh-" I cut myself off on an impulse I couldn't hold back. I kissed the corporal. My eyes were still open and so were his but only barely, he returned the kiss. While I was glad he returned the favor I was a little upset that he kissed with more dominance then me. "I guess I'll have to punish you now then." He whispered seductively against my lips. His words matched by a tone sent shivers through my body. Levi pushed me onto my bed, straddling me as he held my wrists above my head. I didn't want to let him have the much dominance but I wasn't that interested in rebelling. He took to my lips again after settling his body onto mine. His lower region rubbed against mine with every little movement he made. He licked my bottom lips asking for entrance, I smirked against his lips and denied him. He pulled away for a second, meeting my eyes, while catching his breath before capturing my lips again. This time when I refused his tongue, he squeezed my but making me gasp against his lips. His appendage entered my mouth and covered every inch of it with his taste. He pulled his lips away from mine and moved to my neck, not minding the string of saliva that followed him there. His tongue flicked across my neck before he began to suck softly down to my shoulder. The sensation sent shivers coursing through me. I was already half hard by now but I couldn't even tell if he was enjoying it or not. He continued to nibble on my neck but not without letting his long, skinny fingers travel down my body to find my dick. He stroked the tightened area of my pants but pulled away from my neck. He looked me in the eye before meeting my lips again. Are lips moved in sync except for the occasional interruption of a moan erupting from my lips. He, again, pulled his lips away then drew his hand back as well. "And this. This will be you punishment." He said before getting off the bed. "I'm hungry so we're going to eat then to bed. Further continuum of this will have to wait for another time." He stated then walked out the door, but not without adding, "And I did see you staring at my ass earlier. If you like what you see you should stay in line." I stared at the door where he had just been standing. ARE YOU KIDDING?! Who just leaves someone hanging like that... come on.


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mice????????? What is this all about! >:O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm this chapter was smutt buuuuut I feel kinda embarrassed about it(Since it was my first smut) so I rewrote this chapter. Also sorry not sorry for the lame joke at the bottom. Couldn't resist.

Later that night I decided to apologize, I was to hasty. I know it wasn't just a heat of the moment feeling but I'll keep that out of the apology and probably every conversation between me and the corporal. Even if we were to have mutual feeling's I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. Or anyone else for that matter, not that It doesn't bother me when people judge your sexuality but still.

I sighed, making my way down the hall and towards his room. He, as said earlier, would not be sleeping there tonight but was grabbing Pj's. As I neared his door I began to think about what I would actually say. I hadn't thought of what I wanted to say just what I would apologize for.   
Now standing outside his door I decided I would wing it, I mean what's the worst that could happen?

I knocked on Levi's door. As the knocks faded into the wood and bricks HQ was made of I waited. While it did take a minute or to the door opened to reveal a messy corporal. His shirt was only half done up and his hair was everywhere. I cleared my throat as I quickly saluted. "Corporal, is everything alright in there?" I asked.   
Levi frowned and looked back into his room. "It reproduced in my sink." He stated.   
"They reproduced in your sink? I think there taking a shine to your room. If they keep it up you may have to move in with me." I joked. Apparently, Levi was not in the mood. He scoffed and dragged me in, making minimal contact with the section of my jacket he pinched between his fingers. 

I stood in Levi's bathroom with a smile on my face. Not that the mice were cute I just thought it was funny that the first mice incident we've had so far ended up being in Levi's room. Humanity's clean freak getting visited by mice is the best thing yet. "So what do you want me to do about them, Levi?" I asked, turning towards him with a hand on my hip.   
Levi furrowed his brows at my stance before waving his hand. "Kill them or move them far, far away. I don't care as long as there gone." He said. I nodded and looked at the mice, they were all babies not even aware that I was there so killing them wasn't my favorite option. I sighed and slipped my jacket and shirt off. The undershirt was less valuable then my jacket. If my jacket somehow caught a infectious disease from the mice I'd be pretty upset. I held my jacket out towards Levi. "Levi, sir. Could you hold this." I said rather then asked. Levi took the jacket and flung it on his bed.   
"No." He simply stated. I chuckled to myself and one by one placed the babies in my shirt. Even if I was putting them outside it'd be like killing them. They'd have no mother to take care of them. Maybe I could bring them something every now and then...? I sighed and held the bundle of life in my hands and exited Levi's room.

After safely securing the mice a good distance away from the HQ I strode back, probably only a little bit ahead of the returning soldiers. The sun was setting and the horizon looked as if it was on fire. As I entered HQ I could here the faint sound of horse's before I closed the door. Trekking up the stairs, I could feel the day starting to wear down on me. Each step felt heavier and slower then the last one and my head was fuzzy. I really hadn't felt this tired a second ago?

Finally reaching the top of the stairs my bedroom was only a short walk away. By now recruits were entering HQ and filing into the mess hall. Just a little further. Really it's not that far, I can make it. I can- everything went black. 

~Morning~

I woke up, arm's weak, palm's sweaty(Mom's spaghetti). "Lay the fuck back down, brat." A groggy voice next to me spoke out.   
Confused I said, "Where am I?" Rubbing my temples I realized I was laying next to Levi. And might I note, his usual hard emotionless expression was not prominent. Instead his face held a desperation for sleep and a peaceful expression. "Hell. You're in your room. Hanji said you caught something last night, it's not contagious though so don't fret and go back to sleep you little shit." He stated and turned over, scrunching up in the blankets. Sudden tiredness washing over me I complied and laid back down, my arm drooped over the smaller man. "Hey Levi." I whispered into his hair.   
"What now?" He spat.   
I hmm'd, not thinking. "I love you." I whispered. I hadn't realized what I was saying until it was already said. Levi pushed into my body and clicked his tongue. "Love you to shitty brat." He muttered. I smiled and rest my head. Out of all the people, I'm glad it was Levi who I wound up with.   
~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little Ereri one-shot, I could make it into a story maybe if I feel like it so yeah. .-. BTW I suck at writing smutty and/or romantic things so excuse me. >~


End file.
